


Deductive Fallacy

by Inwitari_Turelie



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asgard, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting, Self-Deception, gratuitous movie quotes, the aesir look down everyone else, words are not completely ineffective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwitari_Turelie/pseuds/Inwitari_Turelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki clearly isn't in his right mind during their confrontation on the Bifrost so Thor actually asks for explanations. When his brother claims to be a Frost Giant Thor has all the evidence he needs that clearly Loki is suffering from some malady of the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deductive Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the following norsekink prompt but went a bit tangential to it.  
> "Loki tells Thor that he's a Frost Giant. Thor doesn't believe him.  
> Loki insists. Thor thinks that Loki has a serious mental disorder.  
> Loki takes his Jotun form. Thor's seen Loki shapeshift lots of times."

Throughout the whole battle with the Destroyer, Thor had felt a sick sense of disbelief rather than his usual certainty in his cause. He had not wanted to believe what Sif and the Warriors 3 had said of his brother.

That Loki had lied to him about their father's death was while horrible believable. Loki had ever been one to twist the truth to fit his needs and had never been above lying to Thor if he thought if would improve Thor actions (or more rarely just the situation to Loki's benefit). Indeed, at first he had hoped that perhaps this was some plan Loki to help end Thor's exile; his clever brother oft spotted meanings in their father's words which Thor did not, perhaps Loki thought after hearing this lie Thor would have a better chance of regaining Mjolnir and returning to Asgard. After all Loki would not have foreseen Thor meeting Jane and the following change in perspective he had gone through.

When Loki had sent the Destroyer Thor had been unable to deny his brother's wrongdoing. With Odin lying in the Odinsleep only Loki, as King of Asgard, would be able to to control the weapon. Thor had been unable to conceive of why his brother would do this. They had no quarrel with Midgard. Admittedly his brother had not met mortals as Thor had and did not know how clever and individual (and well _Aesir-like_ ) they were. Perhaps he thought as Thor once had of them as a bit like some short-lived butterfly whose life could not be expected to be very long or interesting but even then they were not dangerous and rather sweet and Aesir-looking and he would never have mown them down as Loki seemed happy to do. That his friends had been right and that Loki _truly_ did want the throne seemed the only explanation that fit but Thor had never seen such a desire in his brother.

Thor had known something truly strange was afoot. When he returned to Asgard the lack of sense in the situation continued to pile up. Rather than his father slain, upon the floor of his father's room lay two slain Jotun and his mother embracing his brother who was swearing vengeance. These were not the acts of one who truly wished to usurp the throne of Asgard. Of course, Loki had followed that by blasting Thor out a wall. Although, Thor was well aware his brother knew that with Mjolnir's aid he could fly. Again, as with the Destroyer he thought it seemed as if his brother did not truly mean to kill him. Though he did not wish to admit it, it is true it was probably easier for him to believe this given it _was_ after all what Thor wished to believe.

Now, on the Bifrost, the man Thor faced was not one he could reconcile with his brother. There was a sense of desperation and madness lying over Loki. For all his plans seemed to be coming to fruition & he was yelling at Thor in anger Thor almost thought Loki looked as if he was about to cry. Still, Loki could act better than most in Asgard, perhaps this was simply a ploy to distract Thor. After all whatever Loki was thinking he was focused upon it enough to give him the skill and power to provide a much more formidable opponent in this fight than Thor had ever expected from his bookish little brother.

Yet, all Loki spoke of, of being a worthy son by killing an idea race. These were not the words of a sane man. Indeed if Loki had been taken by some disorder of the brain perhaps this whole situation would finally make sense. His ever-loyal brother would never attempt to kill Thor in his _right_ mind surely? The next words Loki uttered solidified this idea in Thor's mind

"I'm not your brother, I never was"

Thor struggled to process these words. Surely this was proof Loki was not in his right mind. They had grown to adulthood side-by-side under their parents supervision. How could Loki not be his brother.

"This is madness Loki"

"Is it madness, is it, is it?"

Thor almost felt Loki had said these words hope of being refuted. He rushed to interrupt his brother, before Loki could let spill any more poison.

"Of course it is, you are my brother, nothing will change that, nothing. Cease these actions Loki, give up this poisonous dream, what you do now is unfitting of a Prince of Asgard."

"But I'm not really a Prince of Asgard am I, Thor? A Prince perhaps but not of Asgard, perhaps though by these actions a Asgard's stolen relic can prove it's worth"

Thor was now completely lost. What ill idea had taken root in his brother's mind. Loki spoke complete nonsense, where else but Asgard could Loki be Prince?What relic was his brother speaking of?

"What are you saying?"

"You truly don't know do you Thor?"

Loki's mouth moved to form a monstrous distortion of a smile "Well, I suppose we couldn't have the Golden Son killing his so-called brother. That would put the family in a bad light wouldn't it?"

"Loki" Thor was dismayed "I would never kill you"

"And therein lies the difference between us. Perhaps we shouldn't be surprised though, after all I am a _monster._ " Thor was left speechless. Indeed had he been unsure of his brother's malady of the mind before surely this was proof. To speak so of killing him, his brother, so easily and to call oneself a monster. These were not the actions of a well mind.

"Are you so sure you would not have killed a Frost Giant? Certainly you had not great affection for them before"

Suddenly reminded of his other purpose here Thor glanced towards the centre of the observatory. He did need to close the portal to Jotunheim but for once he could see perhaps it would be quicker to talk to rather than fight his brother. Loki also seemed to look at the glowing centre and started to move away from it out back out towards the bridge to Asgard. Thor had no choice but to follow.

"What do you mean? Speak clearly brother?"

"I am not your brother, I am a Jotun runt Odin took at the end of the war for some purpose though I admit I know not what. Everything makes so much more sense now doesn't it Thor?"

"You are no Frost Giant Loki, look at yourself" Thor blurted out. He had always been one for plain speech and such was all he could offer to attempt to reach his brother.

"I suppose my nature isn't immediately apparent. Some magic of Odin's or perhaps even my own unconsciously. This shall make you see"

Thor watched as his brother drew out the Casket of Ancient Winters. Perhaps it was this which was having the ill effect on Loki's mind. Such enchantments were not unknown and should be more easily removed than any true malady. As his brother held onto the Casket Thor washed the blue rush over his skin and the green eyes change to red. It seemed oddly gradual compared to most of his brother's shape-shifts. Indeed this did not even seem to be a full shape-shift. His brother retained his own stature and features and though he gained the markings which covered the Jotun (these inexactly copied from Laufey Thor thought) they were no-where near as prominent as was the norm. Really, Loki didn't really look that much like a Jotun _at all_. In anything he looked like some bard's imagining of an Aesir-Jotun half-breed, as if everyone didn't know all such children took after but one of their parents. Admittedly Thor did realise the Asagrdian armour Loki wore probably dampened Frost-Giant effect of the body. He was not sure what Loki meant by this though and spoke as much

"Truly your magic is astounding brother. You forget though that I have seen such tricks before, your shape-shifting has been an aid on many a quest."

Loki looked at Thor in what looked like disbelief "Do you truly think I would take the form of a Frost Giant of my own free will?"

"I do not know brother, what you might do in this state is not something I can guess at. This madness will pass Loki, you are my brother and always will be"

He moved towards his brother in an attempt to be reassuring. He was not be the wordsmith his brother was and had always been one for expressing his affection physically. Loki though must have misread Thor's actions as he raised the Casket as if to use it. Whatever else, Thor may be he was a warrior first and responded on instinct before Loki was able to move much. This was how Thor found himself with his apparently insane brother pinned to the floor with Mjolnir and an open portal to Jotunheim busy destroying the planet.

"There's nothing you can do" Loki attempted to yell albeit rather hindered by Mjolnir Realising he had no choice Thor recalled Mjolnir to himself and started to attack the bridge. Thankfully Loki seemed too shocked to immediately attack.

"What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again"

Loki had not seen then that Jane was the type of person who if Thor did _not_ destroy the Bifrost would probably be rather less keen on seeing him again.

Seeking to distract his brother while he attacked the bridge Thor spoke "If you are a Frost Giant, why attempt to kill them all?"

"Have you forgotten all we've been told Thor? Frost Giants are monsters. It is _only_ by destroying the rest of my race I can prove worthy of Asgard."

"No Loki" A new voice interrupted softly.   

Odin had arrived sometime in the commotion and grabbed hold of Loki even as he spoke, pulling him back. Thor gave the bridge one more mighty blow before it suddenly collapsed or rather exploded, throwing him into the the air. Reaching out he managed to grab hold of his father's spear and avoided falling from the bridge. As he was pulled back up, he saw his brother move towards the edge.

"LOKI!"

His shout dragged his father's attention back to his brother and leaving Thor to finish clambering onto the bridge he again took hold of his youngest son

"Loki"

"Father" Thor interrupted, his father must be informed to Loki's illness so he would show clemency in his actions "Loki's mind has been blighted by some malady. He believes he is a Jotun and no relative of ours."

"Ah" said his father "perhaps we should discuss this somewhere a bit safer. Maybe the palace"

"It was never going to be enough was it?" Loki spoke quietly without clearly addressing anyone

"Father these are not the words of a sane man, ignore him"

"I think perhaps your mother would be the best person to explain things to you Thor. Now, help me get your brother back to the palace."


End file.
